Tetsu-Chin to Atsushi-kun
by FabiFabi
Summary: When Kuroko is asked by his boyfriend to spend the holiday season at his place, Kuroko accepts. A cute and fluffy MuraKuro story for akanehearts


**Tetsu-Chin to Atsushi-kun**

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya, currently college freshman. Age 19, he was still dating his High School sweetheart Murasakibara Atsushi. Surprisingly, Kuroko had yet to meet the other's parents, because since they had more of a long distance relationship it was hard to get together and because of basketball, Murasakibara usually came to see him rather than the other way around. It was the 5th of December, Kuroko would be out on break in some time, he and Murasakibara were out on a date, they had gone to an arcade and stopped by a coffee shop to drink something warm and eat something sweet. It was then the Murasakibara, asked.<p>

"Tetsu-chin, do you want to come to my house for the holidays?" Kuroko's eyes widened, Murasakibara had spent some Christmas with his family too, and honestly, the thought kind of excited him.

"I would love to," Kuroko answered the 6' 10" giant who only smiled at him in happiness. He really was a big child.

The date came almost too soon, and on December 21, Kuroko was in Murasakibara's home. The house was big, like real big, fitting of Murasakibara's size. Murasakibara was grabbing his hand, and carrying his luggage. Murasakibara didn't speak about his family a lot so he knew limited information. As he opened the door a tall woman of long purple and blue eyes greeted them, and by tall, he means _tall. _The woman was roughly 6' 4", and pretty, her face was aged but young.

"So you're Tetsu-kun, I'm Atsushi's mother, Murasakibara Yuuki," the woman smiled, Kuroko bowed.

"It is great to finally meet you, Murasakibara-san," Kuroko bowed. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, please take care of me."

"Please, call me Okaa-san, feels nice to be called that by such cute boy," the woman smiled, patting his head. He nodded.

"Kaa-chan, stop messing with Tetsu-chin," Murasakibara said on the defensive. The mother glared at him, then at the bag of chips on his arms.

"Atsushi! Put that junk food away! I told you a million times to stop eating it so much it's bad and you'll get fat!" the mother began scolding her tall son, Murasakibara only grunted and rolled his eyes. Kuroko then felt his shoulder being patted.

"Happens all the time the kids come home, haha," Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked at the even taller man in front of him, he had violet colored eyes and black haired brushed to the side, his face was aging but still handsome, he wore glasses over his tired eyes. "You must be Kuroko," the man smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Kuroko then introduced himself once again to the man who was as tall as Murasakibara himself.

"Murasakibara Takeo," the man smiled, Kuroko bowed. He then turned to his son, who was still bickering with his mother. "Now, now, Yuuki, what will the guest think if he sees you only bickering with your youngest son?" Yuuki stopped, looking over at Kuroko.

"My, oh my, forgive my rudeness," Yuuki apologized. Kuroko just smiled.

"No it's nothing, don't worry about me," Kuroko assured. Yuuki smiled sweetly, as did Takeo.

"Atsushi, you should go show him your room, it's the same as you left it," Yuuki offered, Murasakibara just nodded, grabbing Kuroko from the back and leading him upstairs.

"Sorry, my parents are weird," Murasakibara yawned.

"They're very fun, oh, you must be sleepy, Atsushi-kun," Kuroko said after hearing the taller yawn.

"Let's take a nap until the rest of my family gets here~" Murasakibara offered, hugging Kuroko close. Kuroko only chuckle, letting out a small yawn, Murasakibara kissed his forehead.

"Okay, let's take a nap," Yuuki and Takeo giggled at their conversation, overhearing them from under the stairs.

"Being young sure is nice," Yuuki smiled, Takeo kissed his wife's cheek.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

In Murasakibara's room, Kuroko noticed it was surprisingly neat, he even had a couple basketball posters up, as well as wrappers cleaned and scrapbooked, he had also noticed his medals were downstairs along with many others, perhaps from his siblings. He noticed there were some big stuffed animals too, which he found kind of cute.

"Does Tetsu-chin like the stuffed animals?" Murasakibara asked, already having removed his jacket and only in a t-shirt, he hugged him from behind, Kuroko closed his eyes at the warmth.

"I do, I like them very much," Murasakibara stared at the stuffed animals for a short while and then smiled.

"I see," what's all he said, kissing the blunette's hair, Kuroko grabbed his hand and gave it a soft kiss as well. Murasakibara hugged him tight, both landing on the big bed safely, they pecked each other's lips multiple times before falling sleep.

* * *

><p>Roughly two hours later.<p>

"Awe~ he's so cute~ I can't believe he's going out with someone like Atsu-chin!"

"He's looks a little feminine, but I remember him from Atsushi's games,"

"I barely noticed him, wasn't he called the Phantom 6th Man in middle school?" Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, he turned to look up at the ceiling but instead, met with two pairs of blue eyes and one with violet eyes.

"Ah, such cute eyes~!" the woman squeeled, her eyes bright at the sight. She too, was tall, with pretty blue eyes and purple hair, she looked like Murasakibara's mother.

"He is cute," another one pointed out, he had blue eyes with black hair, and tall.

"I think he's awake, Kuro-chin?" the last one had purple eyes and black hair, everyone was tall. Really tall, like… was this a family of giants?

"N- Nice to meet you," Kuroko said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Murasakibara hugged his waist, ignoring his sibling's bickering. "My name's Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Yes we know, Kuro-chin, my name's Yuri, I'm the second youngest," she smiled sweetly.

"My name's Arata," the one with blue eyes and black hair introduced himself. "Second oldest."

"And my name's Yume, the eldest, nice to meet you," the one with black hair and purple eyes smiled.

"So noisy…" Murasakibara whined, getting up. "Oh Nee-chan, Aniki," Murasakibara yawned. Kuroko noticed that out of the three, Murasakibara was the tallest, but the rest didn't stay behind.

"Everyone come down and help set up for dinner!" their mother called from downstairs, everyone came down and helped set the big table. The family ate a lot, so they were surprised at how little he ate, eventually mouth feeding him, earning a glare from Murasakibara. By the end of the day, he and Murasakibara were in his room again. Kuroko had just showered and Murasakibara was in the bathroom now. He laid in bed, it was nice and cozy and Murasakibara had nice and warm blankets.

* * *

><p>His siblings were talkative, Yume, the oldest, was 25, he was a lawyer and track star. His height was 6' 8", he liked to write and read as well.<p>

Arata, was 6'6.5" he was 23, he worked as a computer engineer and he played soccer. He liked to joke around and was very techy.

Yuri was a beauty, she stood at 6'5" being the shortest of the three siblings, but made up with her tremendous heels. She was 20, still in University but worked as a model and still did swim. She liked cute things and shopping.

The one thing the three siblings had in common asides from being ridiculously tall was that they all adored junk food, and their mother hated it, they had gotten such tooth from their father, who often got yelled at for having junk food hidden away.

The time he spent with the family was precious, everyone was so nice, and they really liked him. He also got to see a different side to Murasakibara, helping his mom cook desserts, helping his dad fix stuff around the house, rough housing with his siblings, it was all too cute and great, he sighed, how he had wished to have had siblings as well.

"Something wrong Tetsu-chin?" Murasakibara asked after hearing the faint sigh from the smaller boy. The taller was drying off Kuroko's wet hair as Kuroko hugged the pillow close to him.

"No, it's just that, I wish my parents had had more children," Kuroko admitted, a small pout on his face.

"My siblings can be your siblings, like that I don't have to worry about them stealing you from me," Murasakibara said, finally done with Kuroko's hair, Kuroko turned to kiss his lips.

"Then I guess I'll have to agree," Murasakibara's hands held Kuroko close and he kept kissing him, Murasakibara was a suave kisser. Slow and sensual, but also very sweet.

"Atsushi-kun…" Kuroko moaned softly, the taller male set Kuroko down on the bed, licking his lips.

"Ne~ Tetsu-chin, do you know you're my favorite flavor?" Murasakibara hovered over the blunette and Kuroko felt caged in the best type of cage.

"I can't say the same for your milk Atsushi-kun," Kuroko deadpanned, Murasakibara looked offended.

"Eh~ But I like Tetsu-chin's salty taste!" Kuroko jabbed his side, the taller male winced.

"That's not something you yell out loud Atushi-kun," Kuroko said with reddening cheeks. Whatever sexy thing they were going to do was now out of the question.

* * *

><p>Eventually December 24 came around and the whole family enjoyed a huge feast, they played games, wondered what gifts would be given, shaking of the boxes, etc. In the morning of December 25, everyone was unwrapping presents, Kuroko had made some special gifts for the whole family but also gave Murasakibara a thick golden chain he could have on. Murasakibara gave him a huge purple stuffed bear that consciously resembled him. The bear was holding a box with a pair of sweatbands inside, they were black with his name sewn on in teal.<p>

The fun went on, they ate, drank, etc. and in the end, near half day, Kuroko was heading back home after having so much fun with the family. In the train ride, the two held hands.

"Thank you for the present, Atsushi-kun, I love it," Kuroko said to the bigger man who smiled.

"I'm glad Tetsu-chin liked it, now he can be with me even when I'm not there," the bigger man chuckled, kissing Kuroko's forehead.

"Right," Kuroko smiled, kissing the taller male back.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>OMAKE**]**

Kuroko was studying for an upcoming test, with finals coming up, he and Murasakibara couldn't really see each other so Kuroko was feeling lonely. Sighing at his weakness of not being with a loved one he finished studying and cleaning up, heading to his room. As he laid in bed, the huge stuffed bear that sat on his bed fell to the side, Kuroko grabbed it before it fell.

"You alright Atsu-kun?" Kuroko asked the bear, Kuroko then blushed. Here he was talking to a bear now, he hugged the bear close, getting into bed. "I miss you Atsushi-kun," Kuroko whimpered into the stuffed bear, and slowly, fell asleep.

The next morning, Murasakibara decided to surprise his little boyfriend by bringing in some sweets for breakfast, they hadn't seen each other and he was missing the small boy.

"Tetsu-chin~ Tetsu-chin~ I'm going to eat up Tetsu-chin~" Murasakibara sang to himself as he opened the apartment's door and entered quietly, making some vanilla lattes for the two of them. He then went to wake up the smaller boy, entering the room with a silent 'Tetsu-chin~' only to stop on his tracks. He looked to see milky legs wrapped around a purple stuffed bear, small arms hugging it close. Only a long shirt covering the slim body. Murasakibara looked at the bear, it looked as if it was smirking. Moving slowly he lifted the blunette's arm and leg and tossed the bear aside, easing his way in, Kuroko quickly attached himself to him.

"Atsushi-kun~" he moaned in his sleep, Murasakibara kissed the smaller male.

"Hai?" Kuroko slowly opened his eyes to meet Murasakibara's lazy violet ones.

"At-Atsushi-kun," Kuroko blinked and so did Murasakibara.

"Tetsu-chin, are you cheating on me with that bear?" Murasakibara asked in all seriousness, Kuroko reddened.

"I thought you said I could use it for when I feel lonely…" Kuroko pouted.

"But, you two are too close!" Murasakibara whined. Kuroko hid his face on his pillow. He couldn't believe Murasakibara was jealous of the gift he had given him himself. "That's why I need to remind Tetsu-chin about little Atsu-chin," Murasakibara licked his lips and Kuroko reddened.

"Ano, can you wait a lit-" too late, the giant kissed the blunette full on the lips.

"I can't," he answered, and so the titan ravished the small blunette.

"Atsushi-kun~!"

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is meant for akanehearts who won it after guessing the date right ahahah, she requested a Murasakibara X Kuroko fanfic, fluffy and cute<br>**

**Conscious: Hope you liked it and everyone else~ Enjoy!**


End file.
